The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for positioning a garment while breastfeeding.
The use of both hands is recommended when a mother is breastfeeding. It is also important that the mother have clear observation of her breast and the infant. This allows the mother to ensure that her infant has a proper latch onto the breast. This is important as a proper latch prevents sore breasts and allows for adequate milk intake by the infant.
It is difficult for a mother, especially a new mother, to nurse properly if one hand must be occupied with holding up her garment. Sometimes a mother will try to free her hands by using her chin to hold up the garment. This posture can lead to serious neck strain, as a new infant may take up to an hour to feed. Sometimes a mother will try to tuck the garment in an out of the way position. This usually is ineffective, as the garment tends to slowly fall back down and the nursing mother must repeatedly tuck the garment back into position.
What is required is a method and an apparatus for positioning a garment while breastfeeding.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for positioning a garment while breastfeeding. A first step involves providing a strap with means for securing the strap to itself. A second step involves raising a garment of a mother to a raised position with a breast of the mother exposed. A third step involves maintaining the garment in the raised position by extending the strap through a neck of the garment and around the lower hem of the garment to form a loop and securing the strap to itself.
By following the teachings of the method, as described above, a mother is able to maintain the positioning of her garment while breastfeeding her baby. This enables the mother to use both hands. It also enables the mother to have clear observation of both her breast and the infant.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the method, as described above, problems may arise if the mother does not nurse equally from both her left breast and her right breast. It is essential to feed from both breasts in order to increase breast stimulation, hormone levels, milk supply and milk volume. During breastfeeding the composition of the breast milk changes. Initially the infant receives xe2x80x9cforemilkxe2x80x9d. After approximately ten minutes at the breast, the infant begins to receive xe2x80x9chindmilkxe2x80x9d. Hindmilk is rich in fat and contains antibodies. An adequate amount of hindmilk is essential to ensure that the infant gains weight. When a mother who has lots of milk changes breasts often during a single feeding, the infant may receive too much xe2x80x9cforemilkxe2x80x9d. Foremilk contains higher levels of lactose. In some infants too much foremilk can cause gastrointestinal upset or colic. Insofar as the health of the mother is concerned, engorgement may occur when the breasts are not sufficiently drained. Ensuring that the breasts are drained evenly and as completely as possible can help prevent engorgement.
In view of the above concerns that can adversely affect the health of both the infant and the mother, even more beneficial results may be obtained when the strap has an indicator which identifies whether the mother should be breastfeeding from her left breast or her right breast.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for positioning a garment while breastfeeding which includes a strap and means for securing the strap to itself. An indicator is attached to the strap. The indicator identifies whether a mother should be breastfeeding from her left breast or her right breast.